The Sun and The Moon
by Fear-Fades-Hope-Lives-4Eva
Summary: She bathed his world in light and so he gifted her with love and beauty. But when the Eclipse arrived, things changed in the aftermath of its steady, gentle power.


Note: This isn't a new, big project, at least, as far as my muse is concerned. This was made at some point a few weeks ago and there are vague ideas but nothing substantial enough that would convince me this should have stayed in my docs for future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I wish to, own Mystic Messenger... maybe or Inuyasha.

* * *

.I.

The whispers started after the jewel was removed from her body. Small, quiet, only noticeable when she went to bed. Every time they got a sizable chunk, they were louder, like someone was speaking from right next to her shoulders. Then there were times that they were louder, like when she was touching someone and that usually led to brief images or short visions. If a shard had been in them before, things were just all that much more clearer.

But it's been a few years since the war and the jewel dissolved into her skin - the souls expelled with Naraku's death, his greed had been so encompassing - its power mixing and settling into hers.

It heightened the whispers and the visions and touch actually gave her the ability to _feel_ what they did, scared her at first when she was around other people. It took some months of therapy just for herself - provided by an _anonymous_ samaritan - who was involved in the secrets about demons like she was. Eventually, she got a handle on it and started to help where she could, through subtle healing or religious rituals for those who came and truly believed people with powers like hers still existed, even managed to gain connections with high end people with degrees specializing in Psychology, Therapy, and the like.

But then there were the ones too far gone, who refused to believe they needed help and let themselves deteriorate down the path that they believed they were meant to live. Like the woman before her.

She was gorgeous, smooth skin lightly touched by the sun's rays and blond hair that fell in waves around her shoulders. Her green eyes were light, sparkling with a happiness that hid secrets and suffering, abuse and neglect from title and reputations. Sitting on the shaded bench in front of the Goshinboku with a smile on her lips and hands in her lap. It was like looking at an illusion made by a kitsune, if not for the whispers.

Kagome remembers bumping into her during the morning tour rush, quick apologies exchanged by muscle memory as the images swept through her mind. Of before and after. It wasn't common to see what would come unless a person would have an impact on a large amount of lives. This woman did and would, unless something was done.

Kagome takes a deep breath to steel herself and walks over to her, carefully listening to the whispers.

 _*I shall save them all, bring them eternal happiness, in my paradise. They will see. They will learn and they will teach others._

 _Some will be unwilling but I know how to get them to change. It will take time but that's okay.*_

A shiver runs up her spine, pulse thundering in her ears, as more and more came off her. Of all the kinds of people out there, manipulators were the most terrifying.

The woman looks away from the tree to her when she stops next to the bench. Thankfully, it's not very difficult mustering a smile. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. It's quite the view."

Kagome smooths down her skirt as she sits, laughing softly, "It really is. I love sitting here at this time of the day. The way the sun just... glitters through the leaves is breathtaking, no matter how many years I've seen it."

"You visit this shrine often then?" A soft voice, pleasant, with a bit of an accent. It's certainly makes it easy to see why so many people would be affected by the choices she plans on making.

"Hm? Oh! No, I live here with my family. I'm Kagome, by the way. Higurashi Kagome, it's nice to meet you.".

"Rika-" The whispers get louder, screaming her real name. "You are very lucky to live in such a beautiful place, bathed in so much sunlight. It makes me sad to think I will only be able to revisit the joy and peace I feel here in pictures."

Brows furrowing, Kagome tilts her head, "Pictures?" Their Shrine wasn't as strict as most, allowing tourists and locals to use their phones and cameras but she doesn't see either on Rika.

"Yes, that would be my area of expertise."

Startled, Kagome turns around and breathes out a quiet 'oh' as she stares up into the prettiest blue eyes she's seen since she was a teenager. He's dressed nicely too, a nice sized bag resting on his hip and a professional camera resting in his hands. "Oh! You two are together?" Now that she's paying attention, some of the whispers match up with each other though he isn't giving off the same intent Rika is. There is, however, enough implication to suggest a very co-dependent relationship that is worrying.

He chuckles, a warm sound that has her relaxing, "I'm her fiancé. My name's V."

She quickly stands when he holds out a hand for her to shake, noticing the light calluses and firm grip instead of the images that play behind her eyes. He has some connection to a few recurring people that she saw with Rika but not enough to suggest his views are the same. "You'll also be the one taking pictures today?" She nods at the camera.

"He was told by a previous client about a shrine they frequent regularly and how well it would fit in with V's work." Rika speaks up behind Kagome, sounding dreamy.

"They were right, as you can see." Kagome settles back down next to Rika, waving for V to sit on his fiancée's other side. "If you had been a few weeks earlier, you would have seen the blossoms fall."

At this point, she's seen enough to understand something needs to be done, for their sakes, as well as everyone else they know.

"Actually," She licks her lips, pulse racing as the idea comes to her, "if you'd like, I could give you unrestricted access to the shrine and show you some spots that we've found over the years.

.i end.

* * *

Let me know what y'all think -winks-


End file.
